Your My Fallen Angel
by DeathBy
Summary: DamienxPipxStan...Pip falls for the anti-christ Damien and things just start to heat up,until Pip asks an overly dumb question.Did Pip just mess up what they had?And will Stan ever tell Pip how he feels about him?Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**...I'm Growing Numb For You...**_

His pale cold hands ran through my hair, I looked in his dark eyes and sweetly smiled at him."Yes Pip?"He asked me wrapping his finger in my blonde hair.I softly kissed his lips and asked a simple question,"Do you love me?"with no hesitantion,He stopped and untangled my hair,then sighed."Look...my pip,I-I d-don't know."I shook my head and sat up.

He told me to talk to him after about 5 minutes of got off the silky bed and rubbed his temples."Look,Pippers,Just stop making this hard...".Oh how I keep fucking things turned to look at me and shouted,"It already is!!"I saw his once soft dark eyes turn red and slightly sad but really was surely was getting mad."Oh,_sure_,Damien...i-if thats how y-you feel."Why would he say such a thing?

He quickly got out of the room and then I heard the front door slam loudly,I jumped."Fuck fuck fuck fuck."I repated.I changed for Damien,I wasn't...Pip!The loser girly ,I'm not even french,i'm I am Pip!The emo-fag thats the uke of a gay relationship!My hair is still blonde,but my haircut changed,it was a bit like Kennys,and my pale blue eyes grew that even possible?I dressed in black shirts,different everyday.I wore converse,I put on eyeliner for the love of.i changed only for him!Why couldn't he just love...like me the way I was?Well,he did,but I could tell he was embarssed of how girly I was,since we were gay right?

I got off of his bed and put on my cons again.I took my cell phone and coat from his floor and walked out of the evil house he called his...gay sex did he just run out of his own house?I thought fingers grew numb from being exposed to the cold for so long and my house was pretty far from hasn't snowed,but it sure as hell was cold.I dugged my hands in my coat pockets and breathed in the thickening air. My cell phone vibrated,right on my ass and saw that _'My Damy Poo'_ just called.I sighed and turned off my phone putting it back on my back jean pocket.I stopped at a small park near South Park Middle School,were I got my first kiss from Damien,almost made love to Damien,god back then,well right up until about 10 minutes ago,it was aaalll about Damien!Damien Damien Damien!I sat on the cracking swing seat and swayed back and throat grew numb from breathing the coldening air and when I exaled, a puff of gray fog came out.I got light headed from going up to high and suddenly the swingset seat broke,making me fall right on my ass, breaking my delicate and cheap cell phone.I groaned and got up again."Pip?"A voice called from the slide which was 6 feet away.I looked at the blurred figure,it was dark and my eyes just started to sting.I think the cold got to me."Oh,Pip!"The figure ran up to me to embrace me in a hug.I felt the heat from his body and the voice was male,but it didn't sound like Damien's sexy one."S-Stan?"My eye's cleared up and out revaled the 6'1',200 pound,that was all muscle...Stan Marsh,My height and weight didn't even compare to his.I was 5'6' and weighed around 125 pounds,gosh i'm so puny.

"Pip...its been so long."He was right,it has been.3 years since i've seen my only took out a cigartte and lit it up.I felt the heat come from it and let the warmness gave the lighter to me ,then weed and breathed."Still with Damien?"I put my cold lips to the cig and inhaled it,letting its stench cover my breath.I exhaled and gave it back to him,before coughing a bit,that is."Uhm,I don't think so."Gosh,this cold was really really getting to frowned and looked down."I,um."He stayed silent for only a moment."So are you...free this sunday?"He asked,his cheeks were turing red,from the coldness or he was blushing.I smiled at him and softly answered gave me a hug and took off the opposite direction.

My eye's felt heavy after that,but I went on and walked but my head started to feel light again.I couldn't feel my body,I felt numb almost every were,My throat was awfully sore and my vison grew weak. Suddenly,I hit the cold damp ground,unable to move,yet I was still woken.I tried to call out for help but my voice was eye's slolwy closed and I felt a agonising pain shoot through my head.

That was last thing I remebered...


	2. Swallow Me Whole

**_Warning:_** Fucking is in this chapter, don't like GuyxGuy stop reading my storys.

**_Chapter 2:_**

**_…Swallow Me Whole…_**

"Pip? Pip Pirrup?" A voice called out. I opened my eye's to see a blurry figure, with a white coat on and what I think was grayish hair and ebony eyes. "C-can you see me?" He asked, his voice was deep and a little rough. "You're…too blurry." He sighed loudly, "Yes, sorry about that." He took a little thing off my eyes and I saw much clearer. "I'm Doctor Metter…young man, you passed out from numbness. You were found by a mysterious looking young fellow. I'm sorry but he didn't give his name." I nodded confused. Was it possibly, Damien? I thought to myself. He snapped his fingers and I got out of my trance. "Oh, sorry." He walked out of the room and left me alone once again. That night came to mind, making me tear up. My Damy Poo… Damien didn't mind me calling him that. I wondered if he did now. I looked around for the remote to the television and found it in a draw under that was connected to the bed. I turned the small and rather high T.V on and 'The Omen' had just began. Oh great… I tried to change it but it just stayed on. How ironic was that and the off switch didn't work either. I closed my eyes and found out that, was the only place I could escape. I was still very cold and shuddered a little when someone came in. "Oh…Pip." I opened one eye and saw Kenny McCormick standing by the doorway, then opening both. "Ken?" I asked and he nodded. "Damien told me everything. Sorry to say this but…" I held my breath, "That was a bit stupid of him to just run out on you like that. I mean, even I wouldn't do that to someone I…" His eyes soften and he made his way to the chair next to me. He took my hand in his. "he's just confused is all. I mean, even though his father is…a homosexual…" It seemed like he didn't want to say gay, but I shrugged it off. "And over and over, when I died and was sent to play with him. He swore that he wasn't going to…fall for you." I frowned and sneezed. Sheesh, the cold really did bad to me. "Kenneth…don't leave. You're the only person that I've felt close too." He smirked. "Not in a intimate kinda way…"I added. "Whatever, Pip. I'll come by later tomorrow, hopefully you'll be warm and well to watch that new Terrance and Phillip movie with me and Kyle." He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and went on his way. I knew that Kenny just wanted to make me blush. I looked at the T.V again and saw a familiar boy's face. I decided to watch it.

---

"So sensual." Kenny muttered before giving his Lover, Kyle a seductive kiss. I frowned and looked back at the movie screen. I had gotten out of the hospital. Alive and Well enough to go out with Kyle and Kenny. "ah…Kenny!" I heard Kyle squeak out. Ew gross. Their giving each other hand jobs here?! I blushed harder and got out of the seat, exiting out of the theater. It didn't seem like Kenny noticed either, which kinda bugged me. I began walking to Stan's house. It was Sunday after all and I kind of missed him. Gah! Not in that kinda way! I knocked on the door and a woman came to the door. "Oh, Hi. You must be…Pip. Stan's up stairs." She offered me in and I accepted. I went up the stairs and knocked on Stan's door. Der…it had like his name on it. I opened it and saw Stan topless with only his pants one but zipper was still down. I closed the door and sat on the bed. He didn't notice me at all, it was quite funny. He was saying random things that made me giggle. Trying not to make me known. I saw him take in my colon and he turned around, grinning at me wildly. "H-hey." He said zipping up his pants. He had an Obama shirt on and some really tight pants, Dc's and he finished putting on a black jacket. We got out of the house and began this so called 'date'.

---

6 hours later

Damien's POV

I sat on Pip's front door step awaiting his arrival, but he never came. So I realized that, I was never going to get him back again. I felt my heart slowly break into to two, no really I felt it. I hit his door, leaving a large dent in it and ran off to hell.I burst through the mansion's door and saw my father sitting on the couch. His head leaned back to look at me and he smiled. "Hey Damy-kins, what are you doing here so early?" He asked me, but ignored him and went into my old room, locking in and sitting on the edge of the bed. I rubbed my temples and listened to 'Apology' by Alesana. "Pipers…if you only knew."

---

Same time, different place

Pip's POV

I was a little drunk and walked a very drunk Stan back to my place. I had thought I saw a figure sitting on my door step but shrugged it off. We entered the house, quite and dark like it should bee. "So…Pip! I'm really bored and I really doesn't want to go home now. Let me sta-hickup-aay." He talked funny. I nodded and headed up to my room hoping that Stan wouldn't intrude. I unzipped my pants and left in that way. I took off my shirt and threw it in the hamper. I heard the door open and saw a topless Stan. He closed it and locked it, gliding his way over to me. "Oh Pip. How you turn me on." he unzipped his pants and pulled them down, stumbling but getting them off. He tugged on mine but I pushed him back. "Urm…N-no." He frowned. "Oh come one!!!" He pouted. Then something terrible happened, I wasn't there, Pip was gone.

____________________________________________________________

the rest will be a bold for the 'other' Pip will take control…

____________________________________________________________

**I roughly smashed my lips against his, he let out a soft moan, turning me on even more. I took off my pants to reveal my embarrassing turtle loving ones. He sucked my neck, finding my sensitive spot. I let out a loud moan and pulled down his underwear. His cock was already about to explode, so why not tasting his semen? I kissed him…nipples down. Until reaching his member. I licked the tip playfully then sticking it in my mouth a little. He thrusted, making it reach my throat. His nails dig into my back, but I didn't mind at all. I almost sucked him dry. He screamed as I almost swallowed all of his sperm. "Oh, Pip!" I loved when he yelled out my name. I stood up just to be pushed back on the bed. He got on top of me, rubbing our manhood's together. I groaned in pleasure licking his nipples. His cold hands grabbed my cock making me squirm. "Ah…S-Stan. C-c-cold." I let out. He mumbled sorry and relapsed. I took a nibble at his lips again, fighting for dominance, he didn't mind when I won. He got on all fours while I leaned above him from behind, giving him a small hickey. Godly, I didn't even mind to get out a bottle of lube. I harshly went into him, surprised that he was so…firm. His walls tightened around me as I thrusted into him, As I did that, He jacked off making me smirk. "Gah! Oh Pip, Pip Pip." He screamed out my name, turning me on even more. I went faster, trying somehow not to tear him. We screamed out each other's names, moaning and yelling. It got even faster, more intense. I bit on his neck, reaching my final climax. He yelled out my name once more and I yelled out…**"Damien!" I had realized at what I had just done. I fucked my best friend and probably broke my real lovers heart. I WANTED Damien to be my first. I NEEDED him to be my first. I had returned. Stan didn't know my mistake, he had already fell asleep. I turned away from him, tears coming out of my pale blue eyes…knowing that tears were coming out of Damien's ebony one's.


End file.
